hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Feitan Portor
|kana = フェイタン |rōmaji = Feitan |name = Feitan |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Akari Hibino (1999) Kappei Yamaguchi (2011) |english voice = Meredith Taylor Parry (1999) |gender = Male |hair = Black (manga; 2011) Dark Blue (1999) |eyes = Grey (manga; 2011) Gold (1999) |occupation = Phantom Troupe member # 12 |type = Transmutation |abilities = Pain Packer: Unforgiven Rising Sun: Burnt by the Sun Conjured Armor |Abilities = Pain Packer: Unforgiven Rising Sun: Burnt by the Sun Conjured Armor}} Feitan (フェイタン) is a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe and the current de facto leader of the group. His physical strength ranks fifth in the group. Appearance Feitan is of small stature, fairly long hair, and attired in what one would expect from a bandit — dark clothes that contains his trademark skull crest that covers his mouth. Feitan's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. Personality Feitan is the Phantom Troupe's interrogator, being very proficient in the art of torture. He has a short temper, but he is also shown to be very loyal to Chrollo. Feitan seems to work best with Phinks, as he seems to get along very well with him and is often paired with him during battles. He is also the de facto leader of the Troupe after he defeated Zazan. Feitan's first language is Chinese; he speaks in sentence fragments in Japanese while switching to his native tongue when angered. Background Feitan is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts who refuse to be part of the society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. He is often seen in the anime and manga reading Trevor Brown art books. Feitan appears to be left-handed and seemingly ambidextrous as he is seen holding his sword in his left hand until it is broken and then switches to using his right hand. When Chrollo used Neon's ability to predict the members of the Troupes' fortunes; Feitan's prediction was not revealed, along with Phinks' and Kortopi's due to lack of information since Feitan doesn't know the date of his birth. After defeating Zazan, the self-proclaimed queen of the Chimera Ants, he became de facto leader over the Phantom Troupe, until Chrollo gets the use of his Nen abilities back. Plot Yorknew City arc August 30th, Feitan appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned building in Yorknew City, where Chrollo tells them that they are going to steal every item at the Mafia's underground auction. In the evening of September 1st, Feitan, Uvogin, Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin go to the auction and kill all the guests, only to find out that the auction items are already gone. The Mafia chases after them to the Goldo Desert, where Uvogin is captured by Kurapika after single-handedly slaughters a large number of Mafia gangsters and even four Shadow Beasts. While tracking Kurapika, Feitan and other members loses sight of the Nostrade Bodyguards that kidnaps Uvogin for they are being stopped by the Shadow Beasts. Feitan and Shizuku are enough to kill all the remaining members of the Shadow Beasts excluding Owl who they have kidnap due to certain information regarding about the items that went missing in the auction. Feitan interrogates Owl by torturing him and successfully obtaining the items from the auction which Owl gave him by surrendering quickly from the torture he received from Feitan. After the death of Uvogin, the capturing of Gon and Killua, Feitan and the rest of the members of the Phantom troupe excluding Nobunaga attacks the mafia's headquarters in Yorknew City by order of Chrollo to avenge Uvogin's death. The rest of the troupe kills thousands of mafia including hired assassins and some gangsters. After the Ten Dons of the Mafia are killed by Illumi Zoldyck, who were hired by Chrollo, they fake their deaths, create copies of the auction items then sell the fakes in the rescheduled auction. Afterwards, Feitan and the rest of them are back at their hideout. Chrollo decides it's time for the Phantom Troupe to leave the city but Nobunaga insists that they go after Kurapika. Chrollo, knowing that Nobunaga won't stop his vendetta against Kurapika, writes down prophetic predictions for him and other members. Feitan and Phinks however aren't given any prophecies because Phinks doesn't know his blood type while Feitan doesn't know his birthday. Hisoka then uses his Texture Surprise to alter his predictions, manipulating the Troupe into staying in Yorknew City. Later, they discover that Kurapika is in Hotel Beitacle thanks to the fake scarlet eyes that they sold to Kurapika the night before. Chrollo asks the other party which to stay at the hideout which is Feitan also belongs, while the other party that Chrollo led will be pursuing Kurapika. Right after Gon and Killua got captured again by the Phantom Troupe and they went straight to Beitackle Hotel where Kuroro calls Feitan's group and waits for them. Upon Feitan's group arrival at the hotel their leader is missing. The Troupe members begin to argue over the failure to protect Chrollo. After Pakunoda was given instructions by Kurapika through phone he left the hotel to meet up with Kurapika alone at Ringon airport, however Feitan along with Phinks and Shalnark follows Pakunoda but only to be stopped by Nobunaga for the reason that if Kurapika finds out they ignore his orders then he might kill Chrollo, However Feitan and the others wants to obey the rules of the Phantom Troupe that sends the group in a heated discussion up to the point where Nobunaga is ready to fight them for the sake of Pakunoda and Kuroro however the heat between Nobunaga and Feitan's group is halted by Shizuku by knocking down Nobunaga. Feitan and the others went back at their headquarters followed by Pakunoda who came back from Ringon airport. Pakunoda brings the Gon and Killua with her to exchange hostages with Kurapika, however Feitan and Phinks are against her and suggesting that they will kill both Gon and Killua before meeting Kurapika again, which is completely ignored by Pakunoda that angered Feitan and Phinks for what Pakunoda is doing is a betrayal for their group. Macji and Koltopi protects Pakunoda that send both parties in a heated discussion again. Gon upon witnessing the events breaks from the chains wrap around his body and making Feitan and Phinks realizes the intentions of Pakunoda on why she is doing this things, Franklin halts them and explains to Feitan and Phinks that they should let Pakunoda and the two others leave for Chrollo's death is worst thing that could happen on the Phantom Troupe. The two settles down accepting Franklin's words and the decision of the majority of the. After the exchanging of hostages Pakunoda went back alone and uses her Nen ability to the original members of the Phantom troupe and Feitan is one of them, they were shot by Pakunoda in order to reveal her memories and to let them know who the chain user guy is. Greed Island arc Feitan along with Phinks crosses paths with Gon and Killua again at the Southernpiece Auction , however they don't have any plans on killing them or Kurapika for the sake of their leader because killing Kurapika will strengthen his Judgement Chain that struck arounds Chrollo's heart which can kill Chrollo. Feitan and the rest of the members are planning to search for an exorcist to free their leader from the Nen of Kurapika. Later that evening Feitan and Phinks attacks a car that carries a copies of the game Greed Island. Back at their headquarters Feitan and Phinks entered the game and after wandering around they kill a Greed Island player. Feitan agrees to the idea of Phinks a contest between the tow on who can kill the most players. Genthru and fellow bomb devils upon felting how dangerous they are wants to avoid them. Later other members of the troupe enters the game and search them. Upon knowing that Greed Island exist in the real world Feitan and the other went back from the real life and instead of entering the game they travels through the sea by using a bota and successfully find the locatio of Greed Island in the real world. Feitan and the others are confronted by Razor due to the rules of the game as explained by Razor, Feitan and the other are convince to follow the rules and they are sent off from the island. Feitan and the others went back in Greed Island by using the right way and there they meet Hisoka and will pay him to persuade the exorcist Abengane on helping their leader to remove the judgement chain struck to him by Kurapika. Chimera Ant Arc Feitan, Phinks, Shizuku, Kalluto, Bonolenov and Shalnark travels to Meteor City to extinguish the Chimera Ants especially Zazan. Upon entering the self proclaimed Queen's hideout Feitan and the others split up and races their way on who will find the Queen first and whoever kills her will be the one who will act as an interim leader of the Phantom Troupe. Feitan successfully finds Zazan and battles her and later other members who also battles and kills Ants arrives at Zazan's throne and watch the fight between Feitan and Zazan. In successfully killing the self proclaimed Queen, Feitan became the interim leader of the Phantom Troupe. While leaving the place they are confronted by a group of Chimera Ants who are a human beings before and a residents of Meteor City, they beg for Feitan and the others to kill them however Phinks refuse to kill them instead they invite the Ants to attack them so that they will kill them in a meaningful way. The group plans to stick around the place while the are doing nothing at the moment. Combat Feitan is hinted to be very strong since when he was fighting Zazan on equal footing the other Troupe members commented that although his overall movements had gotten better he was still far from his best. Amongst the Troupe, he is the fifth strongest in physical power. Enhanced Strength: Amongst the Troupe, he is the fifth strongest in physical power. In the 1999 anime, he was able to break or cut a Hunter's neck by using his hands as scissors. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Feitan's speed is, so far, the highest in the whole Troupe. He decapitated five armed men in an instant. When fighting Zazan, he managed to fend off all her attacks with his skills being still "rusty". Using his umbrella as a decoy, he almost succeeded in slicing her, covering the distance between them and attacking unseen until the last moment. As their confrontation went on, she wondered why he was getting faster and faster. Kalluto couldn't follow him with his eyes despite Feitan's movements being still "dull". At some point, he reached such a speed that he left several after-images behind himself, with Zazan unable to tell his location until a second before he stabbed her in the back. When she was transforming, he used that brief opening to jump behind her and infert a Ko powered strike, albeit it had no effect. Enhanced Endurance: Feitan fought against the mighty Zazan without breaking a sweat until she transformed. He kept on fighting against her monstrous form even after accusing severe damages, such as having some ribs broken, and unleashed a devasting Pain Packer seconds after his left arm was fractured. After killing the Chimera Ant, he said that the fire produced was rather weak, meaning he can endure more serious injuries. Enhanced Pain Resistance: Feitan continued fighting against a very powerful enemy such as Zazan even after having one arm and some ribs broken. After winning, he killed, alongside the rest of the Troupe members, all the human turned into monsters in combat. However, he is not as resilient as Hisoka, as he snapped after losing his arm. Master Swordsman: Feitan is a very capable swordsman, using his concealed sword very effectively: he can decapitate people with accuracy, block all Zazan's attacks using only his weapons and exploit an enemy's weak spot. Adding Nen to his melee strikes, he can make them way more powerful. Nen Feitan is a skilled Nen user: his Pain Packer was stated to be able to kill Kalluto, an accomplished assassin, instantly had he just stayed by the location where it was going to be unleashed. Shizuku admitted that she almost died while trying to watch it. Despite being a transmuter, Feitan uses a conjured sword, concealed inside an umbrella, as his weapon of choice. He can materialize it in an instant, and it is very durable, being able to withstand Zazan's powerful tail strikes (though it broke when it hit her reinforced skin). The umbrella can be opened to create a momentary decoy and hide the wielder, who can disappear out of sight and attack. Its point is actually a bullet. Aside from these abilities, he is a skilled Kou user. Other abilities Torture Expert: Feitan is adept at torturing people in order to get information out of somebody, as he did with Owl, or to exact revenge, as he was going to do with Gon, and eager to do so. His sadistic nature was unveiled while he was killing Zazan with his Pain Packer: Rising Sun. His mastery over this discipline is unclear. Trivia *The name Feitan and the Pain Packer ability are possibly both references to the Greek mythological figure, Phaeton. *The subnames of Feitan's abilities are derived from movies; The Unforgiven and Burnt By The Sun. *He has the same voice actress as Menchi in the 1999 anime adaptation. * Feitan's short stature, swordplay, speed, and ruthless demeanor may be a reference to Hiei from Togashi's previous series Yu Yu Hakusho. Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Transmuters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Nen users Category:Male characters